justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Careless Whisper
(Classic only) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1985 |difficulty = Hard (Classic) Medium (On-Stage/Classic only for JDWU) |nogm = 6 (Classic) 1 (On-Stage) |dg = / (Classic) / / (On-Stage) |alt = On-Stage Mode |mode = Duet (Classic) Trio (On-Stage) |pc = / (Classic) / /Puce (On-Stage) |gc = / (Classic) Black/ /Black (On-Stage) |lc = Blue (Classic) Dark Yellow (On-Stage) |pictos = 99 (Classic) 91 (On-Stage) |nowc = CarelessWhisper CarelessWhisperOSC (On-Stage) |choreo = On-Stage Arben Kapidanihttps://www.instagram.com/p/e2S8WfgaKX/ |perf = Classic Cain Kitsais (P1) Sabine Petit (P2) On-Stage Elisa Boriosi (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/e2S8WfgaKX/ Arben Kapidani (P2)https://www.instagram.com/p/e2S8WfgaKX/ Marica Galli (P3)https://www.instagram.com/p/e2S8WfgaKX/ |from = album }}"Careless Whisper" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic P1 P1 is a man with long black hair. He wears a light pink jacket which covers a light blue shirt, as well as a pair of black pants, a black wristband, a pair of purplish sunglasses, and a pair of blue-violet shoes. P2 P2 is a woman with long flowing blonde hair. She wears a blue necklace, a pair of blue high heels, a sleeveless purple dress, and a silver wristband. Both dancers have a blue outline. carelesswhisper_coach_1.tga.png|P1 carelesswhisper_coach_2.tga.png|P2 On-Stage The lead dancer is a male with a gold glitter jacket, black pants, black shoes, brown hair, and a magenta glove, who actually resembles George Michael. The backup dancers are females, the left one wearing a light pink long-sleeve dress and the right one wearing a long sleeve jumper (in that same shade of pink), and both wearing black ankle strap heels, and matching gloves. The left girl's hair is straight and the right girl's hair is poofy, both of them have black hair. The left girl is wearing a hot pink headband. All three dancers have a gold outline. Carelesswhisperosc_coach_1_big.png|P1 Carelesswhisperosc_coach_2_big.png|P2 Carelesswhisperosc_coach_3_big.png|P3 Background Classic Various pictures appear inside heart-shaped outlines. These pictures include a sunset on a body of water, birds, palm trees, clouds, and other peaceful sceneries. They stick with the "warm" color scheme with a few exceptions that have some tiny hints of "cool" colors. At certain points, blinders appear behind the dancers with two female silhouettes playing the saxophone. On-Stage The background for the On-Stage Mode is based off other On-Stage Mode backgrounds. The lights move and flash slower, and their colors are blue and orange. Gold Moves Classic There are 6 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Turn around while holding the face of each other. CarelessWhisperGM.png|All Gold Moves Carelesswhisper gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game On-Stage There is 1 Gold Move in the On-Stage routine: Gold Move: Put your arms out to your sides. P2 does it while kneeling. Carelesswhisperosc gm 1.png|Gold Move Carelesswhisperosc gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia General *This is the first song by George Michael in the series. **Including his appearance as a member in Wham!, this is his second appearance in the series. *The song was shortened by about a full minute. *At 76 BPM, is the second-slowest song in the series, after 7 rings at 70 BPM. Classic *This is the first time in which the female dancer of a duet is taller than the male dancer. *When P1 raises his arms up, his glove will partially turn blue. *Each time P2 touches P1's head, her blue glove's silhouette turns pink. This could be a glitch or lighting error. **A similar glitch happens with Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight). *The saxophonist in the background may be from Mr. Saxobeat. *On an image showing all of the avatars that are on (see in Gallery), a beta version of ’s avatar can be seen on there, and the avatar has a different type of sunglasses. On-Stage Mode *The song's On-Stage mode was the only one in the game with a male lead dancer until the On-Stage mode of #thatPOWER got released as DLC. *There was a beta version of the On-Stage Mode, where in the announcement trailer, the On-Stage version of can briefly be seen at 1:20, the dancers' color schemes are strongly different; the lead dancer is wearing a red jacket instead of a yellow one, and the backup dancers are dressed in darker pink. The most curious thing is that after 8 seconds, they appear again with the color scheme in the final version. *The last pictogram is ironically named "foreveralone_p". Gallery Game Files Carelesswhisper_cover_generic.png|'' '' Carelesswhisperosc cover generic.png|'' '' (On-Stage) Carelesswhisper_cover_albumcoach.tga.png| album coach (Classic) Carelesswhisper_cover_albumbkg.tga.png| album background (Classic) carelesswhisper_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) carelesswhisper p1 jd2014 ava.png|P1 s avatar on (Classic) carelesswhisper p1 jd2015 ava.png|P1 s avatar on (Classic) carelesswhisper pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots carelesswhisperopener.png|'' '' on the menu carelesswhispermenu.png|Routine selection screen Carelesswhisper jd2014 coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (Classic, Controller) Promotional Images Carelesswhisper promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Classic) CWaohkONo9s.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (On-Stage) 5seIihVTVvM.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (On-Stage) Beta Elements Carelesswhisperosc beta color schemes.png|Beta color scheme for the On-Stage routine Ubi_Avatars.jpg|Beta avatar (below She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)) Others carelesswhisper2014.jpg|Teaser thumbnail Carelesswhisperosc foreveralone.png|An ironically-named pictogram of the On-Stage routine Carelesswhisper glove glitch.png|P1's glove glitch in the Classic routine Videos Official Music Video George Michael - Careless Whisper (Official Video) Careless Whisper (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Careless Whisper - Just Dance 2014 Gameplay Teaser (US) Careless Whisper - Just Dance 2014 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Careless Whisper - George Michael - Just Dance 2014 (Wii U) Careless Whisper - George Michael Just Dance Wii U 'On-Stage Mode' Just Dance 2014 - Careless Whisper (ON STAGE) References Site Navigation de:Careless Whisper tl:Careless Whisper es:Careless Whisper Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Deceased Artists Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Elisa Boriosi Category:Marica Galli Category:Sabine Petit Category:Lead & Backup Trios